Redundant elements and/or connections between elements and/or components can be difficult to provide in a vehicle, but can be important, particularly where such elements, connections, components, etc., are used for vehicle operations performed without human intervention, sometimes referred to as “autonomous” operations. For example, with respect to wheel-speed sensors, not only are the sensors difficult to package in knuckles and bearings, but even cables and wires that are carefully routed to articulating wheel-ends can fail due to repeated bending and flexing.